An Orphaned Child
by MacabreFaerieTale
Summary: AC 196?A young orphan lives in the ruined colony of L3, the five pilots come to help the town, but need to fix the Winner Corporations building. Another girl comes along, the ties get closer and closer, especially between the orphan and Duo, and the other


**Orphaned Child- Chapter One **

**GundamWing Story**

**Written by MacabreFaerieTale**

_Orphaned child you're safe here_

_Orphaned child you're alone_

_My love, you wait for the only thing_

_To make your wings take flight_

_Oprhaned child you must run from here_

_Under the cover of the night_

_Orphaned child you must wait_

_For Me_

_And let your world take flight._

_The wings of a bird flutter away_

_The beauty of the flower fades_

_But my love, you must wait eternally_

_For your world will soon be free_

_Orphaned child you must run from here_

_Under the cover of the night_

_Orphaned child you must wait in the rain_

_For the winds will soon be right_

_And you can fly Orphaned child_

_Under the cover of the night_

_Orphaned child you may fly_

_But when the rains come down_

_To take you away _

_Then your world will darken_

AC 196

She ran, under the cover of darkness, as he had sung to her on that night. That last night...as the sky lit up with the explosions, the sky lit up with the rain and the thunder. Reflecting in her eyes was the coming storm and she ran quicker. Her eyes glinted in every which way and her voice was hoarse from singing. Her frail body searched for any excuses, any where to run. "The sky lit up with a burning flame, and metal monsters reigned. And you, my love, you kept me going, you my love held me. And as you lay there dying you called it out to me. Orphaned child you must run from here, under the cover of the night...Orphaned child you must wait for me, and then all will be right..." She went on singing, dancing in the rain as it came down.

AC 198

The metal monsters were gone. The year AC 198 was a damp reality of what the peaceful past had been like. every colony was slipping into poverty, but L3 was the worst. It had been destroyed, years before, during the raging battle, and was taken off the map. Even now it was left unmarked and only those who dared the poverty would come. It was like the edge of the map.

A roar was overhead and the young street performer fell to the ground, covering her ears. "Just like back then..." And the plane landed nearby the airfield. Five persons leapt from the emergency escaped door, sliding down the bright inflated yellow slide and landing. They were there on a mission from Winner Corporations to try and slow the poverty, or at least help the seemingly damned colony.

The young girl, by the name of Annelisa, sighed lightly and took back to her performing, the passers-by tossing some change into the beret she had at her feet, twirling about in her gypsy skirts. "Then the skies lit up with a burning roar, and the night it gave away, to the flames and the ash and the howling pain, the day my lover died. And then, the world it gave a great sigh, the day my lover died..." She closed her eyes, singing, the coins multiplying in the beret and she smiled as the five ex-pilots approached her.

"Do you have any idea where this building is?" The blonde one spoke and held out a business card with the Winner Corporations current headquarters in L3 located on it.

"Um..." Her melodious voice and she paused, thinking. "Yes..." She looked at the address. "It's this way...I'll show you." She took the money and her beret, placing the deep green hat on her head, her dirty blonde curls bouncing as she leapt over to her ratty shows, holding up her torn skirts to slid them on. "This way." She walked in front of the pilots, humming the rest of her song.

"That was a very interesting song you were singing miss." Noted the cheery brown tressed man. His uniformed black had already gotten a bit dirty. "who wrote it?"

"Annelisa Gregor." She noted, looking back at the card and to the numbers of the rotting homes of the constantly decomposing slum.

"I've never heard of her..." The Soldier in appearance, he spoke that.

"Because she's not very popular." She nodded lightly. "I'm Annelisa Gregor." She smiled lightly. "Here's your Winner Corporation HeadQuaters in east L3 gentlemen." She pointed to the building. The sign had fallen down and the windows were all cloudy with disease and mud. Probably rat and termite infested if they knew any better. Hadn't been touched for years it seemed, but suddenly a crack dealer leapt from the fifth story glass and fell to the overhead drapery which covered the doors, in case of rain, and fell through, giving a great whoop of pain.

The group stared in disbelief as the dealer got up as if no bone in his body were wounded and bounded away.

"well..." The seemingly one-eyed one spoke. Only seemed he had one eye because of the brown hair which constantly covered one of his emerald pools.

The brunette nodded in agreement, as did the soldier, the blonde, and the ebon haired who had not said a word as of yet.

Annelisa smiled lightly. "Always something interesting around here, even the cops gave up and just take the bad guys to the movies and back now." Her crytals orbs gazed down the streets at the people staring. She sighed lightly, these five men were the best looking things in town. "Who are you guys anyway?"

They smiled and nodded, hovering into a little group. "Should we make up an alias?" The blonde. "No, she looks nice enough that she wouldn't mind." The brunette. "But she's a girl." the chinese. "Just go ahead." The soldier. The other remained silent. Annelisa stared blankly, a bit confused for the moment. They turned around and smiled.

"I'm Duo Maxwell" The brunette.

"Heero Yuy." The soldier grunted.

"Chang Wufei." The Chinese spat, she could tell he probably didn't like her...

"Trowa Barton." The slim, brown haired one spoke, brushing his bangs back so the other eye was visible, briefly.

"And I'm Quatre Winner." The blonde one spoke and held out a hand, the others did the same, except for Wufei.

She shook the hands offered and gave Wufei a kind smile, which was not returned.

"I must be going, Bai Bai!" She waved and ran across the street, skillfully dodging the cars that honked at her. She rushed back to her corner and tossing the beret on the ground again, dumping the change into it, beginning to finish her song. "And in the streets the peasents ran, they ran from their great death. And the world seemed to collapse that day, the day my lover died..." She twirled.

Duo watched after her. "She was really nice." He smiled lightly. "Do you really think we should go in there?" He pointed a thumb to the building they were lead to with a small chuckle.

The nod came from Heero this time as he walked to the door, pushing it open, only to have it fall from its hinges. "..." He almost broke into laughter, but kept his cold demeanour and cracked a small smile.

Quatre looked at it. "Oh dear...I suppose we should work on fixing this place up before fixing up the town shouldn't we boys?" A slight nod came from them all and they circled up, watching the roaches crawl from the threshold of the once magnificent building.

AC 199

The many people had donated what the y could to the reconstruction of the Winner Corporation building, seeing as they too wanted to drag their stragling colony back to it's former wealth and beauty. Even Annelisa had contributed. Her and the local bakery had always provided each of the five with an individual lunch and let them choose and pick their own. She had also helped the junk yard and the construction sites, the old ones of that anyways, and brought the pieces that were needed, they had all taken a liking to them, especialy Duo and Heero. And this day in particular was special because this day was the day that the building had been completed. Each man stood in front of the building, all in ashen, sooten, dirty clothes, sweating horribly and gazing up at the building they made shine like a new daimond, it even made the slum and poverty in the streets look shiny and new.

It had taken a year to get to this point, and everyone smiled, even the toothless. Annelisa had brought them a special lunch today. A victory lunch, consisting of the best things the town had to offer and she smiled as the five downed the food hungrily, even Wufei seemed appreciative of Annelisa's input, for without it, they would not have had entertainment as the year progressed, as did their work, or food in their stomachs all day long.

"Well, your work is good..." She smiled lightly and nodded, watching as the doors opened by the censors which Duo had magically repaired. The building towered over everyone, and it was glorious to look at the building which had been so grand, fell into poverty with the rest of the city, and then rose back up again.

The pilots didn't see it, but the many people of L3 saw the Winner Corporation Building as a beacon of hope for the future of the rest of the town, as did Annelisa.

The smiles of the crowd lifted though, they were still smiling, but not as grandly as the rain began to fall.

Annelisa smiled lightly and twirled, accepting the rains clenses. The group of the five watched her, as she danced in the rain, innocent and soaking wet, clothes clinging to her slim figure. Even the coldest of the five felt a slight desire to tackle the woman and well...do nasty things...but in their thoughts they were safe and simply imagined the possible romances, but she turned and stopped her transfixing movements and smiled, innocence once again prevailing on her features.


End file.
